Diskussion:Die Sieben Schwerter
Hallo Atariks, wegen den Navigationsboxen für die Orte hatte ich gerade ein Brainstorming mit *Ser Arthur*. Ein Gasthaus im Ort Dämmertal ist in dem Sinne nicht wirklich ein Ort in den Kronlanden. Sollte man z.B. so ein Gasthaus (was nicht allein am Wegesrand steht) aus der Nav-Box entweder rauslassen, oder aber als Lokalität in Dämmertal kennzeichnen. Dämmertal *Sieben Schwerter* ; oder so ähnlich. In diesem speziellen Fall müsste sogar das Lemma geändert werden, oder ? Nicht Die Sieben Schwerter, sondern unserer Regel folgend nur *Sieben Schwerter*. Auch kann eine Straße kein Ort in einer Region sein. Man müsste die Nav-Boxen um eine Kategorie erweitern. Z.B. *Straßen in den Kronlanden* Widderlord (Diskussion) 17:52, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hi Widder, Klingt gut, nebenbei, was ist mit euch los? Lang nichts mehr von euch gesehen/gelesen. Ich war schon kurz davor eine Kategorie für Dämmertal zu erstellen. War mir dann aber nicht sicher. Ich werde mal nach weiteren Orten in Dämmertal suchen, vielleicht finde ich ja genug für eine Kategorie. Drei sollten es mindestens sein, oder? Auch mit der Benennung stimme ich euch voll und ganz zu. Wie seht ihr das mit den Gasthäusern Zur Alten Steinbrücke und Zur Stinkenden Gans? Ich habe die jetzt in "A" respektive "S" eingeordnet. Soll da das "Zur" stehen bleiben? Ist ja eigentlich kein Artikel. Wegen der Straßen. Dann müssten wir das in jeder NavBox machen. Und teilweise gibt es dann nur einen Eintrag. Zum Beispiel im Norden, da gibt es meines Wissens nur den Königsweg als benannten Straße. Oder wir lassen sie ganz raus. Ich glaube wir hatten drüber bereits gesprochen. An dem gleichen Abend, an dem wir auch über die Regionen geprochen haben. Ihr könnt ja mal sagen, wie ihr das so seht.Atariks (Diskussion) 01:54, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) : Hallo Atariks, bin wohl immer da und doch ist manchmal die Zeit zu knapp. Habe mir im GoT-Wiki die Überarbeitung der Kategorien vorgenommen, und das ist, gelinde gesagt, doch mehr als ich dachte. Aber etliche Bilder aus dem Weltbuch kommen noch.:-) : Ich meinte jetzt nicht z.B. eine eigene Kategorie für Dämmertal, sondern wir sprachen über die Navigationsboxen der Orte. Habe jetzt mal exemplarisch die Vorlage *Orte in den Kronlanden* bezüglich Dusterburg geändert. So, oder ähnlich, könnten die Orte im Ort in der Box verankert werden. Flüsse und Straßen sollten, wenn es sich denn lohnt, eine eigene Spalte in der Navigationsbox erhalten. Oder man lässt sie dort einfach komplett weg. Da Sie, streng genommen, ja auch keine Orte sind. : Alle Lemma sollten ja ohne Artikel sein, daher müsste die Artikelseite *Die Sieben Schwerter* schon verschoben werden. Ein *Zur* ist natürlich fester Bestandteil des Eigennamens und kein Artikel. Dort wäre eine Verschiebung somit nicht angebracht. LG:-) Widderlord (Diskussion) 08:20, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) : Muss mich wohl berichtigen :-) Auch ein Artikel kann fester Bestandteil vom Eigennamen sein. In A Feast for Crows -Brienne II heißt es z.B. einmal: Seven Swords was the largest inn in town... Dann sollten wir das Lemma doch wohl so belassen.Widderlord (Diskussion) 11:22, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Widder, Ist das so ein Chaos? Bzw war das so ein Chaos? Ich weiß, dass du die NavBoxen meintest, nur wusste ich nicht so genau, wie du es anstellen möchtest, dass das explizit wird. Jetzt habe ich es aber verstanden. Deine Lösung finde ich gut. Etwas lang, aber man versteht es dann besser. Würdest du das so anpassen oder soll ich? Bei den Flüssen und Straßen. Wenn wir wirklich beides aus den Orten nehmen und eine eigene Rubrik dafür öffnen geht das. Nur Straßen wäre zu wenig, aber beides ist gut. Gleiche Frage, du oder ich? Also bei den Gasthäusern mit "Zur" schon unter "Z" einordnen? Zum Glück habe wir DSS noch nicht verschoben. LGAtariks (Diskussion) 13:41, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Atariks, *1. ja = Chaos und daher *2. du = in beiden Fällen, da ich dort noch genug vor dem Bug liegen habe :-) *3. würde ich als Sortierungsgrundlage schon das Z'' nehmen, da damit der dreiteilige Eigenname anfängt.Widderlord (Diskussion) 14:07, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Nochmals Hallo Atariks und lieben Gruß von ''Ser Arthur, er hat wohl Netzprobleme da drüben. So sieht es noch geschlossener / gebündelter und besser aus. :-) Vorlage Orte in den Kronlanden Eine neue Rubrik in den Nav-Boxen könnte dann *Straßen und Gewässer* lauten.Widderlord (Diskussion) 14:48, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Widder, Jedes Wiki fängt mal so an, aus einer spontanen Idee heraus. Gut, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Deine neue Variante finde ich sehr gut. Setze ich heute und in den nächsten um. Das mit dem "Z" habe ich schon gemacht. Dann grüß ihn mal, falls du Kontakt hast. Straßen und Gewässer hätte ich auch genommen. Sollen Seen auch dazu odsr bleiben die bei den Orten? Ich würde sie an sich zu den Gewässern zählen. LGAtariks (Diskussion) 16:58, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC)